Iron Avenger
Iron Avenger '''is a live-action TV-Show, made after the success of Smallville and The Flash TV Series. Iron Avenger leads up to the formation of The Avengers and features Leonardo DeCaprio as the main character, Iron Man. Plot The main plot of the series is that a new villain, Thanos, is arriving. SHIELD agent, Nick Fury, and his other operatives, see a change in weather patterns, and know that Thanos is returning after the top secret fight between SHIELD and the alien planet of Titan, which was over the ultimate weapon: The Infinity Gauntlet, which is now safely held in a room full of fumes unsafe for anyone or thing from the planet Titan. Tony Stark inherits his fathers company after his fathers death, and SHIELD has him make weapons. Tony then goes to Asia to pick up some supplies, but is attacked by terrorists who force him to make weapons. He and a fellow prisoner were both brutally beat, and have failing hearts due to the attacks. The other prisoner tells Tony of a project that he had been working on for years to keep himself alive and help him escape, but instead, he knows that Tony is destined for greatness, and gives the suit to Tony. Tony escapes as the other prisoner dies of a heart attack, and Tony decides that he is the weapon SHIELD needs, and that he is the only one who can help stop all these constant threats to the Earth and human kind. Now, Iron Man is born! Main Cast *Leonardo DeCaprio - Tony Stark / Iron Man *David Hasslehoff - Nick Fury *Adrien Brody - Bruce Banner *Nathan Jones - Hulk (CGI) *Djimon Honsou - Thanos *Anne Hathaway - Maria Hill *William H. Macy - Dum Dum Dugan Episodes *Pilot' - SHIELD suspects the villain Thanos has broken out of his icy prison in a solar system with no sun or moon, or any other source of heat for that matter, and they need the genius, Tony Stark to help make weapons to stop Thanos, but, after a lethal escape from a group of terrorists, Tony decides... he IS the weapon! *'The Spy Who Punched Me' - A spy for HYDRA, The Spymaster, takes over SHIELD, and Iron Man must stop him on his first flight! Meanwhile, Dum Dum Dugan, leading an expedition to see something crazy reported by Eskimos, discovers an icy, frozen war-plane under the water, and goes in... only to find crazy robots and a strange shield. *'Anger Management' - Iron Man becomes an agent of SHIELD, and is sent after a fugitive named Bruce Banner, who reportedly transforms into a huge, rampaging monster. But, Iron Man finds out how innocent this "hulk" actually is. Meanwhile, Nick Fury sends Agent Maria Hill to investigate Thanos's break-out, so she and space-traveling expert, Reed Richards, are sent on a space-ship to see what happened. But, Reed and his 3 friends are bombarded with harmful fumes once they step outside, and something ''fantastic happens! *'Laugh Out Loud' - Nick Fury tells Iron Man that he is recruiting a team, and that he and Bruce Banner are just the beginning. So Bruce Banner and a special agent for SHIELD, Hawkeye, are sent to check out rumors of some "super-kid" named Slapstick. Meanwhile, in space, Maria Hill (in an extra-protective space suit) and the "Fantastic Four" find another released prisoner, who claims he was framed. But this "cute thing" is actually more powerful then they think. His name: The Impossible Man! Category:Unfinished Category:TV Shows Category:Iron Man Category:ElectricMayhem